PzEq wprowadzenie
Oto właśnie zaczynam nowy fanfik. Tym razem będzie to Crossover,czyli łączący w sobie uniwersa dwóch seriali. Tutaj będą to (a jakże by inaczej) Pingwiny z Madagaskaru i My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Jak można to ze sobą połączyć? Otóż MLP jest bardzo podatne na tworzenie crossoverów (praktycznie nie ma produkcji, która nie ma fanfika, animacji lub chociażby obrazka łączącego ją z kucykami), więc nie przewiduję kłopotów tej natury. Oczywiście rozumiem, że nie wszyscy z was znają MLP, więc przedstawię tutaj świat i ważniejszych bohaterów. Informacja dla fanów MLP: ten fanfik jest kanoniczny do połowy sezonu 3 (czyt. nie obejmuje resocjalizacji Discorda, Twilicorna ani wydarzeń z sezonu 4). Ogółem Kucyki/poniacze/pastelowe taborety dzielą się na 3 rasy: kucyki ziemskie, pegazy i jednorożce. W ich krainie, zwanej Equestrią, żyją także gryfy (pół-orły, pół-lwy), zebry, osły, smoki, jednak w fandomie zwykło się przyjmować, że mają własne państwa (i tak będzie też u mnie). Trzeba także pamiętać, że normy społeczne w Equestrii są zupełnie inne niż na Ziemi. Tam jak widzisz kogoś pierwszy raz w życiu, a po minucie już jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Kucyki są bardziej otwarte na innych, impreza na całe miasto to praktycznie codzienność, a poziom przestępczości jest bliski zera (ale jeśli już, to chce zawładnąć całą krainą) Geografia Dokładne znaczenie pojęcia "Equestria" w serialu nie zostało dokładnie określone. Najczęściej jest państwem, ale czasami są jest też interpretowane jako kontynent lub planeta. Twórcy stwierdzili, że geografia serialu jest luźno określona i w razie czego może być zmieniona. Dosłownie, co fanfik, to inna mapa. Wiadomo, że panuje tam klimat umiarkowany, a na północy są obszary polarne oraz, że ma dostęp do morza. Na północ leży Kryształowe Królestwo - miasto-państwo zamieszkałe przez odmianę kucyków zwaną kryształowymi (mają połyskującą, półprzezroczystą sierść). Królestwo, w oryginale zwane Imperium albo Cesarstwem, jest rządzone przez księżniczkę Cadence - siostrzenicę księżniczki Celestii - co może oznaczać pewną zależność od Equestrii (Imperium będące teryterium zależnym?). Potwierdzono także istnienie Saddle Arabii (w dosłownym tłumaczeniu: Arabia Siodłowa) zamieszkałej przez konie. Jednak państw jest znacznie więcej (w jednym odcinku Celestia mówi o królewskim szczycie, a co to za szczyt, na którym jest dwóch gości, a jeden z nich to siostrzenica?). W moim fanfiku pojawią się jeszcze: Carstwo Gryfów (zwane Gryfonią), Cesarstwo Zebr (zwane Zebricą), Smocze Ziemie, Germaneigh, Prancja i Japony (autorskie). Ważniejsze miasta *Ponyville - wioska słynąca z produkcji jabłek i cydru, w której dzieje się większość akcji serialu. *Canterlot - zbudowana na zboczu góry stolica Equestrii, mieszka tam większość arystokracji oraz same władczynie krainy. *Cloudsdale - miasto w chmurach zamieszkałe tylko przez pegazy odpowiedzialne za produkcję pogody dla całej krainy *Manehattan - equestriański odpowiednik Nowego Yorku. *Fillydelphia - equestriański odpowiednik Filadelfi *Hoofingtown *Trottingham *Applelosa - miasto na equestriańskim Dzikim Zachodzie, jedne z najważniejszych producentów jabłek. *Los Pegazus (w oryginalnej wersji Las Pegasus) - equestriański odpowiednik Los Angeles/Las Vegas *Baltimare *Vanhoofer (fanowskie) - kucykowy Vancouver *Stalliongrad (fanowskie) - kucykowy Stalingrad (nie pytajcie...) *Mareszawa (autorskie) - kucykowa Warszawa Postacie Mane 6 Mane 6 (mane - ang. grzywa) to fanowskie określenie 6 głównych bohaterek. *'Twilight Sparkle' (przez przyjaciółki często nazywana Twi)- lawendowy jednorożec z fioletową grzywą i znaczkiem w kształcie gwiazdy. Bardzo utalentowana w czarach. Jest bardzo zorganizowana i obowiązkowa, a jak coś nie idzie po jej myśli wpada w histerię. Osobista uczennica władczyni krainy - księżniczki Celestii, bibliotekarka. Ma asystenta Spike'a (smoka) i starszego brata - Shining Armora. Powierniczka Klejnotu Magii. Wprawdzie w ostatnim odcinku sezonu 3 zostaje alikornem (hybrydą pegaza i jednorożca), ale u mnie pozostanie bez skrzydeł. *'Pinkie Pie' (właść. Pinkamena Diane Pie) - różowy kucyk ziemski o różowej grzywie i znaczku przedstawiającym 3 baloniki. Jest bardzo wesoła, kocha słodycze. Często się śmieje i organizuje imprezy (jest w tym tak dobra jak Król Julian). Pracuje w cukiernii "Cukrowy Kącik". Ma dwie siostry w podobnym wieku - Limestone Pie i Marble Pie. Powierniczka Klejnotu Śmiechu. *'Rainbow Dash '(ale Pinkie nazywa ją Dashie, co się bardzo przyjęło wśród fanów) - niebieski pegaz o tęczowej grzywie i chmurze z tęczową błyskawicą jako znaczek. Odważna i lojalna. Zajmuje się kontrolą pogody (w Equestrii pogoda jest całkowicie posłuszna pegazom). Najszybszy pegaz w Equestrii, jako jedyna umie przekroczyć prędkość dźwięku (tzw. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum). Powierniczka Klejnotu Lojalności. *'Fluttershy' - żółty pegaz o różowej grzywie i 3 motylach jako znaczek. Nieśmiała i miła. Opiekuje się zwierzętami, ale nie wiadomo, czy hobbistycznie, czy zawodowo (nie widać, by ktoś jej za to płacił, ale ma za dużo zwierząt jak na hobby). Powierniczka Klejnotu Dobroci. *'Rarity' - śnieżnobiały jednorożec o fioletowej grzywie i znaczkiem z 3 kryształami. Hojna, pedantyczna histeryczka o nienagannych manierach. Prowadzi butik "Karuzela". Ma młodszą siostrę Sweetie Belle. Powierniczka Klejnotu Szczodrości. *'Applejack' - pomarańczowy kucyk ziemny o blond grzywie i znaczkiem w kształcie 3 jabłek. Pracowita i niezwykle uczciwa. Zajmuje się rodzinną farmą jabłek. Ma starszego brata Big Macintosha (i nie chodzi o te komputery) i młodszą siostrę Apple Bloom. Powierniczka Klejnotu Uczciwości. Władcy *'Księżniczka Celestia' - biały alikorn o grzywie w kolorze rozszczepionego światła. Starsza z Królewskich Sióstr, odpowiedzialna za wznoszenie Słońca na nieboskłon (stąd przydomki Pani Dnia i Solarna Księżniczka). Mentorka Twilight Sparkle. Z pewnych powodów słabo lubiana przez bronies, którzy zwą ją Trolestią albo Molestią. *'Księżniczka Luna' - ciemnogranatowy alikorn o grzywie w kolorze nocnego nieba. Młodsza siostra Celestii. Odpowiedzialna za wznoszenie Księżyca (stąd przydomki Pani Nocy i lunarna księżniczka) oraz strzeżenie snów poddanych przed koszmarami. 1000 lat temu zamieniła się w Nightmare Moon (w dubbingu pl Księżycowa Czarownica, nazwa się nie przyjęła) i chciała sprowadzić wieczną noc, za co została zesłana na Księżyc. W pierwszym odcinku dzięki Mane 6 powróciła do swojej naturalnej formy. *'Księżniczka Cadance' (właść. Mi Amore Cadenza) - różowy alikorn z żółto-niebiesko-fioletową grzywą. Adoptowana siostrzenica Celestii i Luny, żona Shining Armora, bratowa Twilight Sparkle. Jest Księżniczką Miłości i władczynią Kryształowego Królestwa, jednak - w przeciwieństwie do Celestii i Luny - prawdopodobnie nie ma zdolności do poruszania ciałami niebieskimi. Antagoniści *'Discord' (wśród fanów Dissy) - draconequus (dziwna krzyżówka wielu zwierząt), praktycznie wszechmocny Władca Chaosu z zamiłowaniem do dobrej zabawy i czekoladowego mleka. Przeważnie jest zamieniony w kamień. W odcinku 10 sezonu 3 zostaje zresocjalizowany, ale u mnie pozostanie zły. Wzorowany na Q z serialu "Star Trek". *'Król Sombra' (wśród fanów Sombrero) - jednorożec o sercu czarnym jak noc, były tyran Kryształowego Królestwa władający czarną magią, od której ma zdeformowany róg (jest on zakrzywiony i czerwony). Nosi zbroję z koroną i królewską pelerynę, chociaż przeważnie jest wielkim cieniem (sombra to po hiszpańsku cień). *'Podmieńce' (znane też jako Changelingi) - rasa kucykopodobnych istot, przeważnie uznawanych za owady. Wszystkie mają róg i skrzydła. Posiadają zdolność do zmiany swojej postaci. Podstawowym pożywieniem podmieńców są pozytywne emocje, zwłaszcza miłość. *'Królowa Chrysalis' (wśród fanów Krysia) - Królowa Podmieńców. Postacie tła Postacie te występują na drugim/trzecim planie. Czasami mają role mówione, ale nie mają wpływu na akcję (są tylko po to, by miasta nie były puste - czasami są nawet kilkanaście razy w jednej scenie). Niektóre z nich dzięki ciekawym szczegółom wyglądu lub pozom zostały zauważone przez fanów, którzy dali im imiona oraz historie (dobra, wszystkie postacie tła mają imiona od fanów, ale opiszę tylko te najważniejsze dla fandomu) *'Derpy Hooves' (znana też jako Ditzy Doo) - pegazica o szarej sierści i blond grzywie. Znana z powodu błędu animacyjnego w wyniku którego dostała zeza. Lekko fajtłapowata (poziom fajtłapowatości zmienia się w zależności od fanfika) listonoszka w Ponyville uwielbiająca muffinki. *'Lyra Heartstrings' - akwamarynowa klacz jednorożca o lazurowo-szarej grzywie. Znana z powodu nietypowego sposobu siedzenia (siedzi jak człowiek, a nie jak kucyk) Gra na lirze, a w wolnym czasie szuka dowodów na istnienie ludzi. *powinien być jeszcze jeden, ale postanowiłem się wsztrzymać, by ograniczyć spoilery - odegra ważną rolę w tym fanfiku Musicie pamiętać, że to są tylko nieliczne przykłady kucyków tła (na polskojęzycznej MLP Wiki jest ich ponad 100, a i tak nie robią artykułów o postaciach, które wystąpiły raz czy dwa) i tylko mała próbka tego, co umie zrobić fandom z postaciami (nie wspomniałem m.in.: o klaczce-robocie czy wiolonczelistce-assassinie). Ważne cytaty Kilka ważnych cytatów z serialu, których nie moge pominąć, a bez ich znajomości nie da się w pełni zrozumieć treści: *''20% fajniej ''- Rainbow Dash *''10 krótkich sekund - Rainbow Dash *''Ze wszystkich nieszczęść, które mogły mnie spotkać, TO. JEST. NAJGORSZE. NA ŚWIECIE!!! - ''Rarity *''Yay! - Fluttershy *''Spoko-loko-foko ''- Pinkie Pie *''Muffins!!! ''- Derpy *''Po prostu nie wiem, co poszło źle - ''Derpy Wprowadzenie będzie rozbudowywane razem z rozwojem fabuły. Głównie dlatego, by ograniczyć spoilery. Początek Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii